


The New Normal

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter has a hard time believing he's hot but Neal and Elizabeth do their best to convince him.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after Neal and Peter's first intimate encounter.

It was a little strange, waking up in his own bed after the weeks spent in a hotel room. Peter had been sure Elizabeth and Neal were having an affair when he'd come home to find them giving each other a heated look. He'd been hurt, confused and angry at the apparent betrayal by his wife and his best friend and had left before they could explain that they hadn't been turned on by each other but by him - with Neal.

On one side was the familiar curves of Elizabeth, her head on his shoulder and on the other, the less familiar planes of Neal as he mirrored her. Slowly, he became aware of them speaking softly.

"...his hands. Oh my god, Elizabeth. Every time he touched me, I wanted to pin him against the wall. I didn't care where we were."

"I know what you mean. His hands were one of the first things I noticed about him," Elizabeth said. "That, and his smile. Especially that wicked little smirk he sometimes gets."

"I know which one you mean. The one he gets when he has a suspect right where he wants them." Neal said.

"And, of course, there's this," Elizabeth said, running her hand lightly down Peter's chest.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that _this_ was under those suits?" Neal let out an amused breath. "The first time I saw him without a shirt, I thought I'd faint, I got hard so fast."

"I wish he wouldn't hide it," Elizabeth said. "But then, if he didn't, I'd have a full time job beating women off with a stick."

Peter almost laughed at the image. Neal and Elizabeth talking about him as if he was some sort of Adonis - as if Neal wasn't the gorgeous one, the one women lusted after.

"But it's not just how he looks," Elizabeth went on. "It's how kind and compassionate he is. That just amps up the sexy." Peter felt her smile. "You remember Dana? My college roommate? She tried to talk me into making a video of him in the shower. I told her there was no way - Peter naked was for my eyes only."

"And mine." Neal's voice lifted in a question.

"And yours now," Elizabeth said.

Peter took a risk and peeked down at them - they weren't paying any attention to him, they didn't know he was awake. _The test of someone's character was what they would do if they thought no one was watching._ The thought passed through Peter's mind and something eased in his chest. They didn't know he was listening and they were discussing him in glowing terms. Perhaps they weren't conning him like he'd thought.

"Are you sure about this?" Neal asked, sounding uncertain. "About sharing him?"

"I've been sharing him with you since he got your case all those years ago," Elizabeth said. "And I know how he feels about you and how you feel about him. Peter has a big heart, Neal. There's room enough for both of us."

Neal relaxed, his arm sliding across Peter's stomach. "I have to wonder what I did to deserve this," he said.

"You love him," Elizabeth said. "It's that simple."

"But he still doesn't trust me," Neal said. "Not really. After everything I've done..."

"He does," Elizabeth said. "When it counts. Like when you talked him through that jailbreak."

Neal shivered a little in remembrance. "I was so scared when he had to disconnect - afraid that Lang had come to, or Keller had shown up...I about fainted when he called back."

"You brought him home to me," Elizabeth said. "You brought him home to _us_."

"Us?"

"I knew you belonged with us, with Peter when you insisted he take the oxygen during that boiler room case," Elizabeth said. "I knew then you'd do anything for him. And he'll do anything for you." When Neal looked skeptical, she went on, "Why do you think he followed you to Cape Verde? All he could think about was bringing you home. He knew it could cost him his job, his career but he did it anyway." She reached across and brushed the hair from his eyes. "He loves you, Neal," she said. "He has for a long time." She shrugged a little. "It took him a while to admit it but he does." 

"So...how does this feel?" Neal asked, skating his fingers over Peter's cock.

"Fantastic," Elizabeth said. "Though I have to admit I was intimidated the first time I saw it. I mean, I know how...accommodating female anatomy is but still..."

"Has Peter ever...?"

"Yeah but it was years ago," Elizabeth said. "He was in college I think. I've been wanting to see him with another man since he told me."

"With me?"

"What's hotter than two gorgeous men together?" Elizabeth asked impishly.

"Hmm, kinky," Neal said admiringly.

"Not really," Elizabeth said.

"You have no idea," Peter said, joining the conversation. He almost laughed at their startled looks.

"Eavesdropping, hon?" Elizabeth asked.

"I really couldn't help it," Peter said. He sobered. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word," Elizabeth said, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Now, since I really didn't get a good look..." Neal said, pulling back the covers. "Jesus, El..." Elizabeth giggled at Neal's wide eyed look. Almost hesitantly, Neal took Peter in hand and slowly stroked with a sigh that was almost a groan, one that was echoed by Peter. "What does he like?"

"I like what you did at the hotel..." Peter said, his voice rough.

"Yeah, me too," Neal breathed. He climbed over Peter and scooted down between his legs.

Peter's hands clutched in the sheets, feeling warm breath on his cock and groaned loudly when Neal took him to the root.

"Hon...you should see..." Elizabeth breathed.

Peter looked down just in time to see his cock disappear into Neal's mouth, the look of almost bliss unmistakable. If Peter had any remaining doubts about whether Neal wanted him or not, that look erased them.

"That is so hot," Elizabeth whispered then took his mouth.

While what Neal had done at the hotel had been somewhat quick and dirty, this time he seemed to be mapping out every centimeter of Peter's cock with his tongue and lips. It was the most erotic thing Peter had ever felt. With a wicked look, Elizabeth moved down until she say beside Neal. "Scoot over a little. I want some too," she said, nudging him over.

"Kinky," Neal said but moved over.

"Oh. My. God," Peter breathed, feeling two mouths on him. Despite the sensations, he couldn't turn off the analytical part of his mind and he cataloged both the similarities and differences between El's mouth and Neal's. When Neal asked, "When he comes, who gets it?" his brain almost short circuited.

"We share, of course," Elizabeth said. "You first though. Like you said, I shouldn't be stingy."

If they said anything more, Peter didn't hear it as his vision whited out and he heard a faint ringing in his ears as he climaxed. Hard.

"Did we break him?' Neal asked, amused, as Peter caught his breath.

"It'll take a lot more than that," Elizabeth said. "Give him a few minutes."

Peter wrapped a hand around Neal's head, fingers twining in his hair and pulled him up. Neal opened his mouth to make some witty remark but Peter cut him off by sucking on his tongue, much the way Neal had so recently sucked his cock. With the telepathy common to couples together for years, Elizabeth put a bottle of lube in his hand when he reached out.

"You're in for a real treat," Elizabeth whispered in Neal's ear.

"Hmm?" Neal started when he felt Peter's finger insinuate itself inside him and slowly work him open. Meanwhile, at Peter's other end, Elizabeth stroked him to hardness. "Enough," Neal said. "I'm ready."

"Not yet," Peter said.

"Peter, please," Neal said in something very close to a whimper. He pulled Peter's hand away and positioned himself over the other man and slowly lowered himself down onto him, hissing slightly from the minor burn and stretch. "Oh shit..." he breathed. "Damn..." He took a deep breath as he adjusted. "Fuck, Elizabeth..."

"Feels great, doesn't it?' Elizabeth asked softly in Neal's ear.

Neal's only answer was a shaky laugh that ended in a groan as he began riding the man under him.

"Peter? Hon?' Elizabeth asked, running her hand through his hair.

Peter pulled her closer. "Thank you," he whispered before claiming her mouth. It was Elizabeth's turn to groan when Peter slid two fingers inside her, thumb rubbing her clit then, mirroring Neal, she began riding his hand.

"Always knew you were good at multitasking," she gasped.

Having one hand free, Peter wrapped it around Neal's cock and stroked. It wasn't long before all three climaxed and Peter found himself pinned when Neal and Elizabeth collapsed on him. However, he wasn't quite done with them just yet. Tilting Neal's chin up and making sure he had his attention, Peter slowly licked his fingers clean of Neal's spend.

"Christ, Peter," Neal said, seeing Peter's eyes dark with arousal.

"Give me a few and I'll give you the same treatment," Peter said in a low voice.

"You can't say things like that," Neal complained. "Not when I can't do anything." He groaned when he heard Peter's low chuckle. "And you can't laughed like that either," he said. "I am so turned on right now, it's insane."

"You too?" Elizabeth asked. "The laugh?"

"I thought it was just me," Neal said. "I mean, who gets turned on by a _laugh_?"

"Well, it's _his_ laugh, so...you know," Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Really?" Peter asked curiously. "My laugh?"

"Among many other things about you, hon," Elizabeth said.

Neal rolled off to the side. "Tell me you don't have to be anywhere today," he said. "Because my plans are to wear you out."

"It's Saturday," Peter said. "So my plans dovetail quite neatly with yours."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to miss the show," Elizabeth said. "I have that event tonight."

"I think if we pace ourselves, we could do an encore for you," Neal said.

"There will be other opportunities," Elizabeth said. "But thanks anyway."

Doubt reasserted itself and Peter asked, "Will there?"

"If you think I'm letting you go..." Neal said. He moved to straddle Peter's waist. "What do I have to do to convince you this is what I want? Suck you off until you can't stand up?" His gaze traveled appreciatively down Peter's body. "I assure you, I would have absolutely no problem doing that," he said then sighed. "Peter, you're a smart, gorgeous, sexy man and I'd be an idiot if I didn't grab on and never let go. You know, probably better than anyone, that I'm not an idiot."

Thoughts of Kate sprang to Peter's mind but he was smart enough not to voice them. Neal hadn't mentioned Kate in months so it was possible, probable even that Neal had finally moved on, though why on to him, he still didn't quite understand. Neal was the one women wanted and he could have anyone he wanted with hardly more than a look. But for some reason, Neal wanted him.

"I can see you thinking, Peter," Neal said. "And I'd bet my stash - if I still had one - that I know what you're thinking so stop it. I've never lied to you and I'm not about to start now."

"Hon, why can't you accept that we see you that way?" Elizabeth asked. In lieu of an answer, Peter gestured at the man hovering over him, the meaning clear. "Yes, Neal is gorgeous, that goes without saying," Elizabeth said. "And I'm not blind. Neither is he." She sat up. "But he's an artist so he knows how to appreciate beauty in all its forms. And it's the one thing he'd never pretend interest in."

"But, if you still want me to suck you off until you're convinced, I can do that," Neal said with a wicked smile. "Well, I probably will anyway..."

Peter let his doubts go. Neal had never lied to him - at least not outright - and he couldn't see any falsehood in his expression. In fact, it was the most honest Peter had ever seen outside that day at the airstrip. He looked from one to the other. If this was to be his new normal...well, he could think of worse.


End file.
